


Miraculous meets Genshin

by wheeze_abel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheeze_abel/pseuds/wheeze_abel
Summary: Genshin Impact x Miraculous Ladybug crossover ideas bc I don't have the time to write a full fledged story ehehe (reader-chan probably screaming in the background: ehe te nandayo?!)This is probably going to be written in bulletpoint™ format yaY(slight swearing, do be warned.)
Kudos: 19





	Miraculous meets Genshin

Marinette:

  * Possibly the first to discover it pre-launch



  * “holy shit the graphics thoooo”



  * probably a whale bc of her high-ass income as MDC



  * grinds 40 hours a day bc wHaT iS sLeEp AnYwAy



  * “FuCkInG aKuMa NoW??! WhEn I’m TrYiNg tO bEaT tHiS gOdFoRsAkEn OcEaNiD??!"



  * More likely to favour melee characters over ranged characters



  * probably a Zhongli stan for the clothing design but WHY IS HIS DPS SO BAD ?!!!



  * in love with Liyue characters in general bc frick their clothes are so pridddyyyyyy



  * died of horror and shock when she saw aether’s crop top



  * 10/10 would whale for the harbingers



  * “Childe is so preeeetty” “Adrien Agreste wHo”



  * would totally make their outfits for fun 



Adrien:

  * saw Marinette gaming during lunch



  * “ooh what’s that game, it looks really interesting!” (cue marinette NOT actually self-combusting bc she was more distracted by a ruin hunter: “one sec adrien- DIE JUST FRICKING DIE ALR U RUIN HUNTER >:( ”)



  * kaeya stan bc “FREEZE”, “Don’t get frostbite.” “This moment will be frozen in time”, etc (also kaeya is such a smooth flirt like chat noir)



  * possible whale with daddy agreste's money



  * "hmm why does Zhongli's English VA sound so familiar" [BTW GUYS IF Y’ALL DIDN'T KNOW, THE VOICE ACTORS OF HAWKMOTH AND ZHONGLI ARE ONE AND THE SAME: KEITH SILVERSTEIN (definitely not the reason i switched to jap VA. nope not at all. hearing hawkie go "i WILL HAVE ORDER"? nah. no thanks. im guud) ] 



  * Plagg would love the pirate lady; "she'd be such a good Black Cat"



  * oh but he would see the costumes Marinette made when he came over one rare afternoon to co-op,,,, AND HE'D BEG FOR ONE TOO 



  * cfgmhvcgf imagine the miraculous team cosplaying?? and posting online and going viral bc holy shit their cosplays are soooo on point???



  * Adrien would totally cosplay Tartaglia (thanks to Alya being the best wingwoman: "Hey Adrien, you should really cosplay Tartaglia, y’all are both pretty boys after all") (Marinette was there but catatonic at the thought of ADRIEN FRICKING SEXY AGRESTE cosplaying her husbando)



**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> Not entirely sure if there are even others like me who love both the Genshin Impact fandom and the Miraculous Ladybug fandom, but I hope you enjoyed this haha :)
> 
> This is my first time posting on AO3 haha so I hope this was ok oop- Would welcome beta-readers or collabs!!
> 
> Comment with requests for the next character(s), or more ideas (i'm thinking of maybe writing one-shots of the miraculous team playing together, their interactions and discord calls perhaps??) and do leave a kudos if you enjoyed it :) it would truly make my day :DD
> 
> Not sure if i'll update regularly, it really all depends on whether there's an audience for this haha (im thinking of doing Genshin Impact x Haikyuu too)


End file.
